Nostalgia
by RKOandLEGS
Summary: Due to a tragic accident, she lost her memory. She forgot everything and everyone. Including the ones she loved the most. Is there any chance she could get her reminiscence back?
1. Perfect?

**Nostalgia**

August 25, 2004

...

Summary: Due to a tragic accident, she lost her memory. She forgot everything and everyone. Including the ones she loved the most. Is there any chance she could get her reminiscence back?

...

Chapter 01: Perfect?

She laughed as her boyfriend pushed the swing she was seated on, holding tightly on its reins. "Wheeee!" the young, 24-year old cheered, feeling the cool breeze of the lazy afternoon hit her face and enveloping her whole surrounding.

"Push me higher!" she shouted with such elation, the grin on her face never leaving.

"If you say so!" her boyfriend answered, pushing the swing his girlfriend was on quite higher as her giggles grew louder. "Hold on tight, okay?" he reminded as she reassured him.

"I will. Don't worry!"

...

Later that day, the two walked back from the park towards the hotel they were currently checked-in, being met by their friend, Amy.

"Hey! Where have you guys been?" the redhead asked with a smile.

"We just came from the park!" she replied with a grin, her hand never leaving her boyfriend's as it was entwined tightly with his.

"You want to come with me and Trish? We're heading towards the mall and go for a bit of shopping then we're going straight to the arena for tonight's RAW." Amy informed.

Hearing the word shopping, she couldn't help but beam. Turning to her boyfriend, she grinned widely. "Can I come?" she asked him.

And knowing all too well how her boyfriend would react to such things, he smirked widely at her before snickering. "Sure, babe. I'll just see you at the arena."

"Yey!" she jumped for joy, giving her boyfriend a quick hug. "Okay!"

"You take care, okay?" he told her, pressing his lips softly against her forehead.

"I will." She replied before heading off with the redheaded diva.

"I love you!" he called out.

"I love you, too!" she answered, walking away.

He sighed as he watched his girlfriend's retreating back. She was clad in a simple pair of jeans and a white shirt with a pink, striped-belt and white pumps. Damn, she was just the most beautiful thing his eyes ever laid upon. And how lucky could he get that she was his girlfriend? God just loved him so much that He gave him her.

Thank you Lord, for giving me such a wonderful person like Stacy Keibler to be a part of my life, he thought.

He inwardly smiled before heading towards his room to kill time. It was still a few hours before he had to head to the arena where RAW was to air that night. Raking his light brown hair with his hand, he smiled once he came upon a few friends before entering the elevator and pushed the number of the suite he shared with his girlfriend.

They had been together for almost ten months now. And it was all too perfect. Everything was perfect. No fights, no arguments, no stupid mistakes. No nothing. As mentioned, everything was perfect. Way too perfect.

Clearly, they were a match made in heaven. A pair meant for each other and destined to be with one another. It was like serendipity. A completely, faultless serendipity.

Reaching their suite, he took off his black jacket, allowing his white shirt to be seen. Placing it down on the couch, he caught sight of a picture frame that immediately made his heart flip. It was a picture of him and her. His arms were wrapped securely around her slender form, like nothing could harm her, and they were both laughing together, enjoying each other's company.

He lied down on the bed and daydreamed of her. She was simply his everything. He loved her to death, no doubt about that. And what made it better was that she clearly felt the same way.

He closed his eyes and smiled.

_Damn, could his life possibly get even better than this?_ Randy Orton thought to himself. There was no need, he instantly reminded. Because his life as it is with a girlfriend such as her was already perfect enough for him.

...

**A/N:** So what do you guys think of the first chapter? Hehe. Please tell me what you think! It helps, yah know! :-D Anyway, hope you guys enjoy reading! Mwah!


	2. Happily Ever After?

Chapter 02: Happily Ever After?

Later that evening, he arrived at the arena and talked with a few friends before reaching his locker room. Entering, he dropped his duffel bag down on the couch and got ready for his match. He was to have one against one of his closest friends, Chris Jericho.

Cracking his neck and making sure he was stretched enough, he left his locker room in search of his girlfriend. He came upon more fellow wrestlers as he smiled and greeted them before walking on.

Arriving at the girls' locker room, he knocked politely on their door.

Moments later, Victoria came and answered it. "Oh hey, Randy!"

Randy smiled down at her. "Hey, Vic! I was wondering if Stacy's inside?" he asked.

"Oh...I'm sorry. She, Amy and Trish haven't arrived yet. I'll tell her that you're looking for her when she comes."

"Okay. Thanks."

And with that he left, grabbing his cellphone from his pocket and immediately dialed for Stacy's number.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello?"

"Hey baby...where are you?"

"We're on our way to the arena. There was an accident here so it's really traffic. But don't worry. We're already near so we'll be there in about twenty minutes." She told him.

"Okay. Good. I'm just worried."

She giggled. "You always are."

He snickered, shaking his head. "I'll wait for you in my locker room, kay?"

"Okay."

"I love you."

"Love you, too."

And with that, they both hung up with huge smiles on their faces.

...

"Hey babe..." he greeted, wrapping his strong arms around her. "So...got anything new?" he asked her, eyeing the six shopping bags she just dropped.

Stacy smiled and nodded her head. "Uhuh. I got a new pair of designer boots from AnnTaylor and a top from Dolce Y Gabbana. Oh...and I also got this really cute, pleated skirt from Abercrombie and Fitch and this really nice blouse from GAP." She told him.

He snickered, shaking his head and seating themselves down on the couch. "What else?" he asked her, his hand never leaving hers.

"Oh! And I got you something!" she grinned, standing up and grabbing one of the shopping bags before sitting back down on her boyfriend's lap.

"Well...I figured since you're such a big fan of Yellowcard, I got you their CD!" she announced, holding out the Yellowcard album in her hand.

Randy beamed. "Really?! No way!!! Wow!!! Nice! Thanks, Stace." He said, capturing her lips in a quick kiss.

Stacy grinned. "You like it?"

"Hell yeah!!! Thanks, babe!"

"You're welcome." She replied.

He looked up at her and smiled, looking deep into her hazel-colored eyes.

"That's not all that I got you." She suddenly spoke, before leaving his lap once again. Grabbing another shopping bag, she took out the item inside of it.

"What's this?" Randy asked, the moment she handed the square-shaped box to him.

"Open it!" Stacy smiled, sitting back down on his lap again.

Randy opened the box as he was told and grinned widely at what he saw. It was a mug with an animation picture of a guy and imprinted above him were the words: World's Greatest Boyfriend.

"Awww...thanks so much, babe." He told her, giving her another kiss.

Stacy giggled before hugging him tightly. "I love you, Randy."

Randy smiled, hugging her back. "I love you, too, Stace."

He really couldn't imagine anything going wrong between them. It was like a fairytale. He was the prince and she was his princess. And they lived happily ever after.

Or did they?


	3. Sleeping In

Chapter 03: Sleeping In

_I'm falling into memories of you_

_The things we used to do_

_Follow me there_

_A beautiful somewhere_

_A place that I can share with you_

He heard his girlfriend sing one of his favorite songs in her soft, sweet voice while listening to her padding footsteps around the room. He remained sleeping on the bed, not bothering to get up.

He groaned once he felt the curtains of his hotel suite being opened wide while the sun beamed down brightly on his perfectly carved face. "Babe..." he complained, grabbing a pillow and covering his whole head.

He only heard her giggle. "Rise and shine, sleepyhead!" she greeted in her cheerful voice.

"Why so early?" he whined as he felt the blanket being lifted off of him, making him shiver a little.

"Come on, Randy!" she laughed. "We have to go pick up my dress from the tailor shop!"

"Can't we do that later?" he continued to complain, the soft pillow still on top of his head.

"I can't! I won't have time! The divas have a meeting later with Vince McMahon!"

Randy groaned once again. "I'll just pick it up for you later." He told her.

Stacy giggled. "Like you know where the shop is!"

"Sure I do!"

"Uhhh...no, you don't. I went there the other day with Trish. Not you." She pointed out.

Randy sat up, his eyes half-open as he looked at her. She was already dressed in capris and a pink tee. Seeing him like this, Stacy giggled once more. "You're really tired from last night, aren't you?" she asked.

Without blinking, he nodded his head slowly.

Stacy sighed, standing up. "With all the drinking and the singing...I'm sure you are. Anyway, go ahead and rest. I'll just head to the tailor shop myself. I'll be back in a few, alright?" she told him.

This made Randy grin. "Alright. Be careful, okay? Don't drive too fast and wear your seatbelt." He told her.

Stacy giggled, rolling her eyes. "Yeah...yeah. I know. Anyway, I have to go. I'll see you later, okay?"

Randy nodded, pulling her in for a kiss, which concluded to be longer than expected. He ended up pulling her down with him as she laid on top of him, making her giggle softly. "Randy..." she whispered. "Come on. I have to go."

Randy sighed, letting her go as he stood up and walked her towards the door. He was dressed in just a pair of checkered boxers as he yawned and scratched the back of his neck. "I'll see you later, babe." He told her, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "Love you."

Stacy smiled. "Love you, too." She answered before she walked out of the door and on to the elevator.

Randy meanwhile, went straight back to bed and again fell into a peaceful, serene sleep.


	4. Crashing Down

Chapter 04: Crashing Down

_Ring! Ring!_

"Argghhh!!!" Randy groaned.

_Ring! Ring!_

He covered his head yet again with a soft pillow.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Geez!" he exclaimed, answering the ringing telephone. "Hello?!"

"Good morning, sir. Sorry to interrupt. But is this the hotel room of Mr. Randy Orton?" a voice asked through the other line.

"Uhhh...yeah. This is he. May I ask who's calling?" he inquired, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Sir, this is Officer Ian Johnson from the local police department." He informed. "Sir, does Ms. Stacy Keibler happen to be your girlfriend?" the police asked.

Upon hearing her name, Randy jumped up. "Yeah! Yeah, she is. Why?! What happened?"

"Sir, I'm afraid we have some bad news—"

The moment Randy heard those seven words...he knew his perfect world came crashing down.

"What?!? What the hell happened?!? Where is she?!?"

"Sir, she was on her way back to the hotel, I presume when out of nowhere, a speeding pick-up truck hit her side of the vehicle. Apparently, the driver was drunk and was not following the traffic lights at all. He was completely unharmed. But your girlfriend, sir. She's—"

"What the f--- happened to her?! Where the f---ing hell is she?!"

"Sir, she was unconscious and was rushed to the nearest hospital."

Randy tried his best to remain calm. "What hospital?" he asked.

"Jacksonville Hospital, sir."

"I'll be right there." he said, hanging up that instant.

Hurriedly washing his face, brushing his teeth, putting on a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt, he quickly grabbed his car keys, cellphone and wallet before rushing to his rental car and driving off to the hospital.

"Hello? Hello, Amy?" he dialed the redhead's number. "It's Randy. Stacy got into an accident and I'm on my way to the Jacksonville Hospital. Tell Trish and the others. She got hit by a f---ing pick-up truck who was speeding. The f---ing driver was drunk and wasn't following the traffic lights. She's unconscious right now and that's all I know. Please...just be in charge of telling the rest, okay? Thanks. Bye."

And with that, he hung-up, placing his cellphone back inside his pocket and driving twice as fast as before.

Reaching the hospital, he rushed towards the nurse on deck and immediately asked for Stacy Keibler.

"Sir, she's still in the emergency room. You may wait there." The nurse pointed out to a waiting bench right beside the said room.

"No, I want to see her NOW." Randy dictated, closing his fists so tight that his nails were already digging into his palm.

"I'm sorry, sir. But you have to wait for the doctors to come out and inform you of her condition. Visitors are not allowed inside the emergency room when the patient's condition is critical."

"Critical?!? Her condition is fcking critical, dammit! You have to let me in and see my girlfriend!"

"Randy!" a voice behind him called out as he found Amy, Matt, Trish, Jeff, Hunter, Chris Jericho and Batista rushing over to him.

"How is she?" Amy asked through swollen eyes. Apparently, she and Trish had already been crying.

Randy fought back the urge of crying as well with tears threatening to spill from his baby blue eyes. "She's in a critical condition." He whispered, his voice cracking.

Hunter wrapped an arm around his friend, leading him towards the waiting benches and letting him sit down. "She'll be fine, Randy." He assured, patting the younger man's back. "She'll be fine."

Randy leaned his head back on the wall, closing his eyes. "I hope."

...

**A/N:** Awww...please review!!! :-(


	5. No One's Fault?

Chapter 05:

An hour later, a male doctor came out of the emergency room and immediately looked for Randy.

"Mr. Orton?" he called out as Randy jumped up and acknowledged him. "Sir, my name is Dr. Romanello and I'm here to tell you of your girlfriend's condition." He spoke before seating themselves down. "She suffered from a head concussion, a few broken ribs, a broken wrist and a broken leg." He began. "Also, the impact of the accident caused a fracture in her spinal core, which means she'll have to take physical therapy for a period of time when she awakes. It might take her long until she'll able to walk again. She's still unconscious up to now and until she wakes up shall we know if there are any other problems within her body. As of now, she's already in one of the rooms in our ICU and if you want, you may visit her."

Randy nodded his head fervently as a nurse led all eight of them to Stacy's room. Upon entering the room was when Randy Orton, for the first time ever in his life, truly broke down.

There laid Stacy on the bed with three dextroses attached to her left hand and a tube fastened to her mouth. A few monitors beeped from beside her bed as she breathed in and out slowly and scarcely.

"This is all my f---ing fault!!!" Randy yelled, falling and kneeling down on the ground while banging his fist sternly on the hard floor.

Amy and Trish cried along, helping Randy up as he covered his engorged, red eyes with his fists.

"No, it's not, Randy. It's not your fault. It was never your fault." Amy whispered through shimmering tears as they sat him down on the daybed right beside Stacy's.

"If I didn't have to f---ing sleep in, this would never have happened!!! If I went with her to that motherf---ing tailor shop, she wouldn't be here right now!!!" he bellowed, punching the rigid wall so hard, it caused his fist to bruise.

"No! Randy! Don't say that! This isn't your fault." Hunter, who sat right next to him, spoke. "This isn't your fault, alright? Stacy's a strong girl. She'll be able to push through this. And we're all gonna help her."

Trish, who couldn't take it anymore, ran into Jeff's arms and hugged him the tightest that she could. Amy, who did the same thing with Matt, nodded her head and agreed with Hunter.

Randy continued to shake as he watched his girlfriend's feeble form on the bed. God, he was that stupid. Why couldn't he just go with her to that tailor shop? Why'd he have to let her go on her own?

"I don't think I'm ever gonna forgive myself for doing this." He muttered, shaking his head before banging it against the wall.

"Randy, there's no one to blame." Batista repeated. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah...and Stacy's gonna push through this all." Chris spoke with a smile, patting Randy's back twice. "I mean...she's Legs!"

Randy sighed, shaking his head and calming himself down. "If she doesn't come out of this okay, I am going to hate myself forever."

...

**A/N:** Awww...for some reason...I can actually imagine Randy doing all that. Hehehehe. Anywayz...hope you guys review!!! Mwah! :-)


	6. Awake

Chapter 05: Awake

He held her right hand delicately, watching her chest rising and sinking as she breathed. It had already been two days and still she remained cataleptic. He sighed, stroking the top of her hand with his thumb.

"Come on, babe." He whispered, giving her hand a kiss.

Suddenly, the door to Stacy's hospital room opened slowly and in came Chris and Stephanie with a box of pizza. "Hey, Randy..." Stephanie greeted with a smile as he smiled back.

"Hey guys..."

"We brought you lunch." She told him as he smiled gratefully in return.

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate it."

"How is she?" Chris asked, taking a seat on the daybed while Stephanie got the pizza for the three of them ready.

"Well...she moved a couple of times today. The doctor said that was a good sign. She'll be waking up pretty soon." Randy told them while watching his girlfriend in awe.

"That's good, that's good!" Chris exclaimed, feeling relieved.

"I really wish she'd wake up soon. I miss her." Randy sighed sadly, shaking his head.

Chris smiled. "Don't worry, bud. She will."

...

"Dawg! How you been?" John Cena, Randy's best friend, queried once he entered the hospital room.

Randy beamed the moment he saw him. "Hey!" he greeted, standing up and giving his best friend a hug. Sitting back down on the chair beside Stacy's bed, he held her hand once again. "Thanks for coming, John. I've been hella miserable these past few days." Randy told him while John sat on the daybed.

"Dawg, don't worry about it. She'll be a-okay."

"This is all my fault, John—"

"Don't start that crap on me, dawg. It ain't your fault."

Randy sighed. "It's not that easy to think it isn't my fault, you know. I mean...really, I could've just gone with her. Then maybe all this s never would've happened."

John rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Dawg, you can't stop things from happening, yah know. Sometimes, they just gotta happen. And maybe this is a test for yah from God."

Randy nodded his head and shrugged. "Maybe."

"Just chill, man. She'll wake up pretty soon."

...

That night, after Randy took a shower and dressed in a pair of jogging pants and a sweatshirt in the bathroom of Stacy's hospital room, he once again took his place beside Stacy's bed and held her hand.

Closing his eyes, he kissed each of her fingertips before laying his head down on the bed and sang.

_And I can feel you breathing_

_And it's keeping me awake_

_Can you feel it beating?_

_My heart is sinking like a weight._

He sighed, quietly wishing for everything to be okay. Suddenly, he felt her hand move. His head jolted up and he watched her slowly stirring form. She groaned a little, her voice so soft and small.

"Stacy?" he called out in a whisper.

Again, she just moved as he held her hand tight.

"Baby? Can you hear me?"

Unexpectedly, her large, hazel eyes slowly fluttered open, making Randy's heart jump.

"Babe!" he beamed, grinning widely at her.

Stacy adjusted her eyes to the light of the room before squinting her eyes at Randy and staring at him for the longest time.

"Stacy, babe...how you feeling?" he asked with so much glee.

Stacy furrowed her eyebrows, blinking her eyes twice and continued to look at him.

Finally, she spoke and what she asked made Randy's whole world continue to tumble down.

**"Do I know you?"**


	7. Amnesia

Chapter 07: Amnesia

"What the f------ hell is wrong with her?" Randy asked as Amy hugged him and whispered for him to calm down.

"Sir, she's suffering from a severe memory loss and she doesn't remember quite a lot. She still knows who she is though. But she doesn't remember some parts of her life." The doctor elucidated, making Randy shake his head. "Also, the accident may have caused a little damage on her brain and may not allow her to think properly. But just like her amnesia, it can be healed."

"Is there any way she can get her memory back?"

"The only way she can get her memory back, sir, is through a matter of time...with your help. By doing things she loved to do and bringing her to places she loved to go to, it can quicken the recovery of her recollection and bring her back to her old self. Also with a little medication and therapy, it will help speed it up."

Randy nodded his head. "Just do everything you can to bring her memory back. I'll do my best to help."

The doctor nodded his head and walked over to Stacy, smiling at her. "How are you feeling today, Ms. Keibler?"

Stacy smiled back at him, making Randy's heart flip as usual. "I'm doing fine, thank you."

"That's very good to hear. Now next week, you'll be starting on your physical therapy. Do you know what that is?"

Stacy shook her head. "What's that?"

"It means that you're going to start training on how to walk and move around. It will help speed your recovery." The doctor explained. "You'll also be starting with your psychological therapy next week with the help of this young man." He gestured towards Randy. Randy smiled at her and waved a small wave. "His name is Randy Orton."

"Hey, Stacy." He greeted.

Stacy smiled back at him. "Hi, Randy. It's nice to meet you."

Randy nodded his head and smiled before looking away. He could just feel his heart breaking into shattered pieces.

"I shall leave you all now to tend to her. Just call me if you need anything." the doctor told Randy and the rest before leaving.

Randy turned back to Stacy, smiling at her. "Hey Stacy...I want you to meet a few friends of mine. They're your friends, too." he spoke. "This is Amy." He patted the redhead's shoulder. "And that's her boyfriend, Matt." He gestured towards Matt Hardy. "That's his brother, Jeff." He continued before moving on to the blonde beside him. "And that's his girlfriend, Trish." Turning to Chris Jericho and Stephanie, he pointed towards them. "That's Chris and his wife, Stephanie." He finished.

Stacy smiled widely at all of them. "Hello! It's nice to meet you all!"

They all smiled back and waved at her before Randy continued. "If you need anything, Stacy...you can just call for us and we'll be there, alright?"

Stacy nodded her head. "Okay."

...

As Randy left Stacy to talk to Trish, Amy and Steph, he headed out of the room with Jeff, Matt and Chris just to talk about Stacy's condition.

"She doesn't even know me anymore." Randy spoke.

"Nah...she'll come off it." Jeff reassured in his accent.

"And we'll help you there so don't worry." Chris added.

"Come on. Let's go back inside. The more you talk to her, the more she might remember you." Matt spoke as they all agreed and headed back inside the room.

"Hi, Randy!" Stacy greeted, grinning as he beamed back.

"Hey babe..." he greeted back.

Stacy raised an eyebrow. "Babe?"

Randy mentally smacked himself. How could he forget that Stacy didn't know he was her boyfriend? He sighed, turning to Amy and inwardly asked for some help.

"You see, Stace..." Amy began to articulate. "Remember how we told you that you got into an accident and that's why you're in here?"

"Yeah..." Stacy nodded her head.

"Well...you didn't just break and fracture a couple of bones." Stephanie continued.

"Well what else happened?"

"You hit your head pretty hard...that you lost your memory." Trish finished.

"I lost my what?"

"Your memory." Chris Jericho repeated. "Tell us...do you know what you are?"

Stacy blinked once before shaking her head.

"You're a WWE diva. And do you know who your boyfriend is?" he asked once again.

And of course, Stacy just shook her head.

"It's that man over there." Chris pointed out to Randy who smiled lightly at her.

Stacy narrowed her eyes at him. "How long have we been together?"

"Ten months." Randy answered, placing his hands inside his pockets.

Stacy furrowed her brows. "Why can't I remember all of this?" she asked in a soft whisper.

Amy sighed. "Don't feel bad, hon! We're gonna help you get your memory back. Pretty soon, you'll remember everything you once knew."

Stacy nodded, although her head was low and a pout was visible on her pretty face.

Randy sighed, walking over to her, placing a finger under her chin and lifting her head up. "Don't worry, okay?" he whispered.

Stacy nodded her head. "Okay."


	8. Can I Kiss You?

Chapter 08: Can I Kiss You?

_Three weeks later..._

"Babe, you're doing great!" Randy smiled, watching his girlfriend who was already trying to walk without support.

She had just been released from the hospital a week earlier hence they would just return every day in the morning for her physical and psychological therapy.

Stacy giggled. "I really have to get used to the fact that I'm your girlfriend." She told him, stumbling a bit. Fortunately, Randy caught her.

"Woah! Careful!"

She giggled once again as Randy helped her walk towards a chair and sit down. "Do you need anything? Water? Are you tired?" he asked her one by one as she shook her head.

"It's okay. I'm fine. What time do I finish?"

Randy rolled up his sleeves and checked his watch. "Actually, you're done." He told her.

"Yey!!!" she cheered, clapping her hands in delight. "Can we go get some ice cream?"

Randy grinned. "Sure. Whatever you want, babe."

And so, grabbing her crutches, they headed towards Randy's car and drove off to the nearest ice cream parlor.

Later that night in the hotel, as both Randy and Stacy finished changing into their sleeping attire, they both laid down on the bed and did their separate things. Randy watched TV while Stacy read a book.

Suddenly, Randy turned the TV off then twisted towards her and just watched her in awe. Feeling his eyes upon her, Stacy looked down and indeed, she found him staring.

"Yes?" she asked, smiling.

"Oh don't mind me." Randy told her, smiling back.

"How can I not mind you when you're there staring right at me?" she giggled.

Randy just smiled, placing his head on his hand. "You know? I miss kissing you."

Stacy blushed, ducking her head and tucking her hair behind her ear. "Oh?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Her eyes widened a bit at the question as she looked at him once again. Slowly, he leaned closer until he captured her lips in his. They stayed like that for a while before Stacy placed a hand on Randy's cheek and stroked it gently as Randy made the kiss even deeper. After a few moments, he pulled away, looking straight into her eyes.

"God, I miss doing that." he whispered.

Stacy smiled for a while before leaning in to kiss him again.

_Two weeks later..._

"This is really great, Randy! She can already walk by herself! She's recovering fast!" Amy exclaimed, watching as Stacy played on the swing with Chris Jericho.

"I know." Randy nodded.

"Pretty soon, she'll be getting her memory back. I mean...she did remember Vince when he talked to her." Hunter pointed out, making Randy smile.

"Yeah..."

"So when did the doctor say she could go back to wrestling?" Batista asked.

"Well...she just needs to rest her back for a couple of months. Plus of course, she has to remember how to wrestle. Then she'll be back in the ring." Randy stated.

"That's good."

"But right now, does she remember anything wrestling at all?" Trish asked, raising an eyebrow and watched as Stacy laughed out loud at what Chris had just told her.

Seeing this, Randy laughed as well. "Hey Chris! Don't go polluting my girlfriend's head!" he jokingly yelled before turning back to the conversation. "Actually, she does remember a few moves. The other day, she was talking to the TV 'coz it didn't want to turn on. And she threatened it that if it didn't turn on, she'd have to give it a piledriver."

"That's kinda scary, Randy."

Randy laughed. "She was joking of course. I was there. She even knows the RKO and the bulldog."

This put a smile on all their faces. "I'm glad she's picking up quick." Hunter spoke.

"Me, too."

"Hey Stacy...do you remember this place?" Randy asked as they were driving through the streets of Las Vegas.

Stacy eyed the place hard before shaking her head. "No...I don't. Why? What about this place?"

"This was where we had our first date." Randy told her.

Hearing this, Stacy smiled. "Really?"

Randy nodded his head. "Yup."

"Wow..." she sighed as Randy continued to drive.

"Stacy...don't you remember this mall at all?" Amy asked as she held the leggy blonde's hand and showed her around. She, Trish, Stephanie and Stacy were currently at a mall they always shopped in but Stacy just shook her head.

"Not even a tiny bit?" Stephanie asked.

Again, Stacy shook her head.

Amy sighed in defeat. "This was where you lost the diamond earring Randy gave you and we spent the whole day just looking for it! You even said you wouldn't leave the mall until you find it, even if it closed!" Amy told her. "And we found it six hours later inside the women's dressing room!"

Stacy giggled at the story. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Trish and Stephanie replied in sync.

"Aw come on, Stace! You gotta remember this one!" Chris told her, showing her a pose of the Hurricane.

Stacy laughed. "I really don't! Sorry!"

"You used to call me Penguin Man every time I imitated this pose!"

Stacy laughed once again. "Yeah?!"

Chris snickered. "Don't worry. You'll remember it once you get your memory back." he smiled.

One evening, Stacy laid down in bed and watched as Randy flipped through the channels. Out of the blue, she began singing.

_So many nights_

_Legs tangled tight_

_Wrap me up in a dream with you_

_Close up these eyes_

_Try not to cry_

_All that I've got to pull me through_

_Is memories of you_

_I'm falling into memories of you_

_The things we used to do_

_Follow me there_

_A beautiful somewhere_

_A place that we can share_

_Falling into memories of you_

_Things we used to do_

Hearing her sing this particular song, Randy turned off the TV and gave Stacy an inquisitive look. "Where'd you hear that song, babe? In the radio?" he asked.

Stacy shook her head. "No..."

"Where'd you hear it then?"

Stacy shrugged. "I don't know. I just sort of...knew it."

Randy smiled. "Really?"


	9. Don't You Remember?

Chapter 09: Don't You Remember?

Randy couldn't help but grin at nothing in particular.

"She was singing my favorite song, John! That song is one of my favorites and she was singing it!" Randy spoke to his best friend on the phone.

"Well maybe you should show her the CD! She might remember it, yah know."

"Yeah…that's a great idea."

"Of course it is. It came from me."

"Oh shut up."

…

"Hey Randy…where'd you get this?" Stacy asked, taking hold of the Yellowcard album, which was on the side table.

"Oh that? Don't you remember?" Randy queried her.

"This is the one I got you that night Amy, Trish and I went shopping in Jacksonville!" she answered.

Randy's jaw almost dropped. "That's right, babe!" he exclaimed, hugging her and kissing her forehead.

"Didn't I buy you a mug that said World's Greatest Boyfriend, too?"

"Yeah! You did! And I still have it with me!" he said while hugging her. "What else do you remember?" he asked as he led them towards the bed where they laid down cozily.

"Well I remember that night, there was an accident and it was really traffic but we came to the arena just in time. And you even had a match against Mr. Penguin Man. And—"

Stacy couldn't stop speaking. Randy, meanwhile, was speechless. She was back. Her memory was back. She remembered everything. His old Stacy was back.

…

**A/N:** Awww…anywayz…this is the second to the last chapter you guys! I really hope you liked this one. And thanks to all the reviewers! You all rock! Seriously! Thanks so much for helping me out! Hope to hear more Randy and Stacy fanfics from all the authors out there! You'll surely be hearing more from me! Hehe! Anywayz…pass the looove! Peace out! :-)


End file.
